Lo nuestro
by Marjocavi
Summary: Lo nuestro había sido cruel, el destino había sido cruel con nosotros. Mi amado Neji-niisan, lo nuestro había sido todo el tiempo, sin yo quererlo, decisión tuya...Pues lo tenías todo planeado.


**Disclaimer. **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

_... _

**LO NUESTRO**

Me susurrabas mil veces "Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama," además de muchos "es usted muy bonita", "yo la protegeré". Eso cuando eramos unos niños, cuando yo tenía tres y tú cuatro, cuando entrenabas junto a mi con una sonrisa, cuando jugábamos a las escondidas por todo el jardín, cuando mirábamos el cielo nevando hasta que nuestros pies se congelaran, cuando esperábamos tantas cosas para un futuro juntos al que estábamos destinados. Cuando aún vivía tu querido padre.

**_No hay segunda parte en esta discusión_**

**_Lo tienes más claro que yo_**

**_Ni siquiera puedo escuchar tu adiós_**

**_El vacío ya lo sustituyó_**

Después de aquello, ya no me susurrabas al oído cosas dulces y cariñosas, sino unas llenas de odio y repudio. Cada que nos veíamos las caras, tú con rencor y yo con culpa, había una pared tan fría y gruesa entre nosotros que no se podían acercar los sentimientos más profundos de nuestros seres, no podían tocarse y fundirse. No podían perdonarse, no podían amarse. Se veía reflejado en nuestras miradas, en los roces de protegida y guardián, también en nuestros deseos; tú vengarte de la rama principal, y yo ser más fuerte para alcanzar a las personas que amaba.

**_El segundo asalto hubiera sido mejor_**

**_Pero el triunfo sería de cartón_**

**_Tanto maquillaje para el alma_**

**_Ya ves, no sirvió de nada_**

Entonces llegó el examen chunin, donde me convertiría en alguien más fuerte; por ti y por mi… Querido Neji-niisan, yo de alguien débil y llorona, a alguien un poco más valiente y determinada. Ese día en que peleamos, sin yo haberlo planeado, a muerte, creí saber más de ti, de tu dolor recayendo en mi y en la rama principal: y que por ello, también te hiciste tan poderoso como Ninja.

Pero perdí ante ti, yo no pude cargar con el peso de tu sufrimiento.

**_Porque no hay una sola cosa_**

**_De la que te arrepientas hoy_**

**_Lo tenías todo planeado_**

**_Llevándote lo justo y necesario_**

Al llegar el torneo final, cuando peleaste con Naruto-kun, él pudo identificar tu dolor, también pudo cargar con él. Algo que yo no pude hacer y que tu merecías por derecho, haber sido yo la causa de que tu querido padre falleciera.

**_Vaciaste mi diario y no perdiste el tiempo_**

**_En reescribir lo nuestro_**

**_Lo tenías todo planeado_**

**_Escondiendo el arma entre los labios_**

Después de ello, la pared que teníamos entre nosotros se fue adelgazado, hasta casi sentir las manos del otro, apoyadas en ese gran hielo que nos separaba, y que anhelaban por hacerse uno y hacer florecer ese cariño que nos teníamos desde el principio, que sin embargo habían sido opacados por otros sentimientos. En ese tiempo, entrenabamos en un cómodo silencio, podíamos hablar sin obligación alguna, nos volvíamos a sonreír y aceptabamos nuestra compañía. Aunque ya no me murmurabas, hablabas claramente cosas que me ayudaban a crecer y a mejorar.

**_Fuimos tantas cosas, fuimos todo y más_**

**_Fuimos risas, gritos y ahora lágrimas_**

**_Nos hemos mudado más de una vez_**

**_De la cama al sofá, del sofá al edén_**

Poco a poco fueron fortaleciéndose nuestros lazos, incluso recordando el pasado podíamos mirarnos de frente con una sonrisa protectora. Tú ya eras un hombre, un jounin, yo apenas y era una mujer, una chunin. A pesar de que yo no podía alcanzarte, tú te habías encargado en cada oportunidad que tenías de esperarme y ser iguales ante el destino, y sin embargo, dabas todo para protegerme, ante cualquier situación. Me volvías a susurrar cosas en el oído, volvían a ser cosas amorosas y halagadoras ;"Hinata-sama", "Se vuelve más fuerte cada día", "Está floreciendo hermosamente, Hinata-sama". Los sentimientos cálidos se volvían uno al igual que nuestro taijutsu. En la guerra lo demostramos.

**_Y es que no hay una sola cosa_**

**_De la que me arrepienta hoy_**

**_Lo tenías todo planeado_**

**_Llevándote lo justo y necesario_**

Pero ahora, que estabas en mis brazos, ya muerto, después de haber dicho tus últimas palabras a Naruto-kun, me siento tan desdichada, tan vacía. Tú mi querido hermano, te habías sacrificado para protegernos. Para protegerme. Es ahora donde me doy cuenta de que nunca pude alcanzarte, seguía siendo débil, y aunque me fortaleciera después, no serviría de nada, tú ya estabas muy lejos, tan lejos que lo nuestro no podría nunca encontrarse de nuevo. Lo nuestro había sido un hermoso engaño, una promesa del futuro que jamás llegaría. Lo nuestro había sido cruel, el destino había sido cruel con nosotros. Mi amado Neji-niisan, lo nuestro había sido todo el tiempo, sin yo quererlo, decisión tuya...Pues lo tenías todo planeado.

**_Vaciaste mi diario y no perdiste el tiempo_**

**_En reescribir lo nuestro_**

**_Lo tenías todo planeado_**

**_Escondiendo el arma entre los labios_**

-Neji-niisan… - Te apreté fuertemente contra mi pecho, deseando con todo mi corazón que regresaras a mi lado. -...Te quiero tanto… -

**_No te duele hacerme daño después de siete años_**

**_Perdonándonos tanto._**

Fin

_... _

Lo nuestro es el nombre de una canción de Pablo Alborán. Estaba triste y quise hacer ésta historia bastante breve.

06/09/19


End file.
